Iruka's Princess
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: Hi I'm Idril Katashi I just started teaching in the village hiden in the leaves. I soon meet Iruka another Chunnin Teacher and we soon be come graeat friend but after a crasy sake moment and my parents finding me THings change for me and now i don't know
1. Here Comes the New Chuunin Teacher

**Everyone I ever knew always thought my life was the best there was but I always fought with them about it. I guess I should explain before I ramble on. My name is Idril Katashi hire to the Katashi throne in the Air County far away from the fire country or any country for that matter. Yes that right, I'm a princess but before you start dreaming of my life and how wonderful my life must be, you're wrong. A princess life in my country anyway is just to be beautiful and bare the next hire preferably a male. There have been times in my country where women have take the throne and rule but those times were short lived. Ever women that had became Queen and ruled without a King where beheaded in the town center. That's one of two reasons why I left; the other reason is in six mouths I was to be married Prince Uzi of some town it my Kingdom but his name was a gods name compare to how he looks. Uzi was OK looking and all but he smelled worse the crap and corpse mix together. Any girl that has a brain knows a guy that smells should hide or better yet take a bath. His smell is not the only thing that will kill you he has the brain of a box of rocks subtract the rocks. Now that you know my background, you must be thinking that I'm crazy to leave to go to another county, what will I do there but I got that all ready covered. Although woman can't do majority of the things they wish they could do, we are required by law to learn the basics of Jutsu and a Jutsu at most. Since I've ran away I've cloak myself as a Chuunin Ninja and am now on my way to work in the Village hidden in the leaves as a chuunin teacher. This is where the real story begins.  
**

**  
I was walking through a thick forest early in the morning with the sun shining bright through the trees and the wind blowing my long purple hair to my right. I was wearing a long white shirt with a pink inner shirt, purple priestess pants and large belt a round my waist. My forehead protector was tied around my left arm and my sword tucked into my belt. I came to a cliff that over looking the village. On the mountains I saw five faces carved out of it, there was four men and a female. I walked down the steep cliff into the village and start to the Hokage's office. **

In there was two women, one with short black hair and black eyes about 5'8 or so and the other with blond hair, amber eyes, with a small diamond on her head and I believe 5'4. The one with the blond hair was the Hokage but how messy she kept her office it was hard to tell.

"Here you go."

She said as we exchanged papers.

"This will help you fine your new living area and where you will be working you may start today if you want."

"Thank you"

I said bowing before I walked out. As I left, I hear the women with the short hair wish me good luck and mutter I would need it.**  
**

**(Tsunade Prov.) **

I read the piece of paper that told of Idril's achievement and how her coming to work in this village would be a great loss for the wind Country.

"Do you think she can handle the class, after all five teachers have all ready quite."

Shizune said holding Ton-Ton in here arms. I placed my head on my hands and smiled

"I believe she can, she ain't known as the strictest teacher known to man for nothing."

"Well then don't you think you should get back to work Tsunade?"

I banged my head on the desk moaning. The office was over flowing with papers I need to read and it was going to take all day.

"Come we'll get sake afterwords"

with that I jumped up roll up my sleeves and looking through the paper like no tomorrow.

(End Prov.)

**  
I had just found my new living place as the Hokage called it. It was a small apartment and I mean small, It was just one room with a couch a table and a kitchen. The bed was there to but it was just a mattress on the floor that so you couldn't really call it a bed. The only other room that was in the apartment was the bathroom, it too was small just enough room to fit two people. Like that will ever happen. I dropped my dark purple bag, that was on my back, on the floor and walked over to the kitchen cupboards and looked in them. They were stuffed with food, some I never even heard of. Thank god, for that, I was broke and I mean broke. I grabbed a cup of instant Raman for the light brown cupboards and started heating up some water. I ate my Raman on the light rickety thing called a table. If you wondering why I'm eating Raman it because I didn't feel like cooking anything and if you promise not to tell I can't cook. I know but hey remember I was a princess at one time so you can't really blame me. Anyway when I finished my Raman and tossed in the trash, I decided to go see where I worked. What a big mistake that was.**

**  
I had just found my classroom and opened the door to see children yelling and throwing paper airplanes everywhere. **

"EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS NOW!"

the children looked at me then ran to their seats like Ice cream melting on a hot day. I shut the door and went to write my name on the board.

"OK children my name is Idril but you will refer to me as Idril-sensei or Idril ma'am, Got it!"

"Yes ma'am"

"what you say!"

"Yes Idril Ma'am!"

I must admit I was a little hard on them. They had missed over 10 chapters and were getting farther behind the other classes each day. I know you must be mad at me for being so strict but you be glad to know we were able to get through five chapters. Now they have a stack of homework but its not due for at least two days.

**  
Soon as class was over I went into the teachers lounge and started grading worksheets the class had done but only half did well. As I walked in I saw a man with brown hair put up into a ponytail doing some grading as well. I sat down beside him since I hated to be alone and more to the point he could help me seeing as I was new. The man sitting next to me was chewing on his pencil planning or at least I think he was thinking of what to do tomorrow. I caught him glancing at me a couple of times but I just ignored it until he said, **

"I think you marked number 22 wrong on that work sheet."

I looked that that question and noticed that he was right.

"Thanks. By the way my name is Idril Katashi."

"My Name Is Iruka Umino, please to meet you Idril."

He said extending his right hand. I just grunted and went back to grading. I know, I know, I shouldn't have been so cold but I couldn't help it I always act like that when I'm around a guy I like. Not saying that I like him or any thing he is good looking but I don't-. Never mind. That was the first time I met Iruka but from that day on I always went to him for help. Not that I need it with my class I had that down pat. I just kept going to him because I like his smile it was so warm and friendly, something you know you can trust. Just so you know I do like that.


	2. Sake Moment

Three weeks have past and I've gotten to know Iruka a little better as well as my students too. I managed to catch them up just in time for the monthly test. Now I'm working on teaching them how to sit still. If I can. After class today, I went straight home to collapse on my bed. I wasn't in the mood to stay after class and grade papers I'll just do them at home. I stared at the ceiling missing Naoko my dress maid that help me get away from my old life. She was a small woman about my age who spent her life helping me ever since I could remember. She was the closest thing to a best friend heck she was my best friend. I hit my head with my right hand for forgetting to check the mail. I got up unwillingly and checked the mail, a bunch of it was junk. One letter had my name hand written in a rare scrip and smelled of Stephanotis's. I sat down on the couch and read it:

* * *

Dearest Friend Idril This is the first time I have been able to write to as you can see. Everything has gone haywire since you left but none the less, everything is OK. The country's top detectives out looking for you but know fear because Uzi picked them out himself. Speaking of Uzi, he actually had the courage to yell at you farther about your where abouts. You father respond by threating to in the engagement if he didn't watch it. It was funny you should have been here but I know where you are now is much better. 

Your bestest dress Maid/Best friend

Naoko

P.S. I hate to tell you this but I just found out just a moment ago after writing this letter. King Maki is now on his way to check out the Fire country. I wouldn't worry too much with the cover up we got you he should be unable to recognize his own daughter. So please write, I love to here about your new life.

* * *

I shredded the letter and toss the pieces in the air. No one knew my father like me besides my mother, and we both knew that he could find me if he worked hard enough. My father had a way of making people talk if you know what I mean. I went to the cupboard, pulled out some sake and a cup, and started drinking. Drinking was the only thing I could think of at the time to escape from the fear of my father and what he might find out. After about twenty drinks or so, I'm unable to recall what happen next. 

(Iruka's Prov.)

I was walking home from the academy and I just so happen to walk past Idril's apartment on the way so I decided to stop and see how she was doing since she didn't so up at the teachers lounge today. I knock on the door but got no reply. I knock again this time the door open on its own. I walked in to see Idril sitting on the couch in the dark. I flick on the light switch to reveal Idril as drunk as a can be.

"Idril what wrong with you?"

I said sitting down beside her. She looked at me with her glassy red eyes. She was in a long pink nightdress, the right strap hanging off her shoulder. I could smell the strong stench of sake on her breath as she tried to speak.

"Iruka so nice to see you."

She said placing her head on my chest. My heart started to beat fast and I was getting hot under the collar. I felt her place her hand up my shirt, I jumped up in surprised yelling

"Idril what's wrong with you? What are you thinking?"

She stood up and pushed me down onto the other couch behind me.

"Come on Iruka I want to have fun Please!"

She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I could see her lips come closer to mine as I felt one of her knees slid between my legs. I pushed her away feeling a weird feeling. She got back up and I punched her in the stomach making sure it would only knock her out for the night. I placed her in her bed and sat back on the couch. I should have left then but I was to afraid that she might hurt herself, besides I was to tied to walk home fighting a drunken woman is hard especially when it's Idril. I watch her sleep as sleep came to me too.

(End Prov.)

I woke up to light piercing through the window hitting me right in the eyes. I tossed the pillow on my head mopping about shooting the person who invented the sun. As my eyes adapted to the light I removed the pillow to see Iruka sleeping on my couch. Immediately thoughts ran through my head about what could have happened but I set those thoughts aside remembering that Iruka wasn't like that, at least from what I know. I got up and walked over to Iruka taking my cover with me. I wrapped the blanket around him and sat down beside him cuddling as much as I could without it looking like it, if he woke up. I wished that moment could have just stood still forever. I much rather be with Iruka and him not knowing what's going on then my father trying to find me. I could hear Iruka's heartbeat and him breathing it felt so different yet so much the same as mine. I heard grumbling and looked up to see him waking up. As soon as he saw me beside him, he jump to the side pointing at me with his face steaming hot red.

"Did you…did I…did we…"

He said his arm that was pointing at me trembling in shock. I just gave him the

"No. duh" look

and said

"well we both still have our clothes on and I woke up in my bed so the obvious answer would be NO!"

Iruka let out a deep sigh of relief, sat down and explained what happen between or almost happen between us.

"WHAT!"

I screamed scurrying to the other side of the couch.

"I DID THAT!"

He just nodded his head trying to hide the blush but clearly not doing a good job.

"Sorry I didn't-"

My words were stopped by Iruka's index finger to my lips.

"It's OK Just promise to lay off the sake for awhile. OK?"

I nodded my head in agreement then out of fun, I whispered in his ear

"And I'll make sure I'm sober when we decide to actually do it. If you know what I mean."

His face returned to the steaming hot red like it was earlier.

"JUST KIDDING!"

I yelled smacking his back causing him to fall to the ground. I laughed seeing the swirls in his eyes. When he recovered, he started to laugh with me. That was the first time I ever laughed, I mean really laugh. Laughing as a princess was just laughing at other people's pain, which my father loved but laughing at my own fault was much more enjoyable. I knew from experience that anything that I enjoy must end now matter how much I wish and plead; I knew that this part of my life was far from a happy ending but I knew I can benefit from it while I can. I only got one life to live after all.


	3. Love Made And Idril Found

It's been five moths and the first letter was the only letter I received from Naoko. I know it takes at least two week to get a letter here but this ridiculous. I had sent 555 letters about my new life mostly about Iruka to her but no reply. I'm staring to worry that something bad has happen to her. After class, I went out back and starting practicing with my sword with a dummy. I kept this up even when the rain started to fall. 

(Iruka's Prov.)

I was getting ready to leave for the day when I heard a sword hit wood repetitively. I went over to see Idril working on improve sword skills. As the rain fell, her long purple stuck to her face and so did her white shirt. I could feel myself turn red as her clothes trapped itself against her body and as the rain mixed with her sweat. It seemed like hours I watch her, when she finally finished up for the day. I was still in a daze at how beautiful she looked all wet. Idril sheath her sword and started to walk my way. She must have just noticed me, walked up, and grabbed my hand.

(End Prov.)

When I saw Iruka standing and watching me, he was soaked. Without thinking I grabbed his hand took him to my apart. When we got there, I got a bunch of towels and handed half of then to him.

"You can change in the bath room."

I said walking to my dresser.

"What will I wear?"

Iruka said. I smiled

"just go in I'll bring you something. Oh and hang your clothes up in the shower."

My dresser was messy but I managed to find a pair of my pants that where to baggy for me. I knocked on the bathroom door but didn't hear anything. I knock again then I said I was opening the door. I open the door and quickly I turned a bright neon red. Iruka turn trying to cover himself. I couldn't stop looking at his nicely toned chest and before I knew it, my eyes were working their way down. I throw the pant to him and shut the door before my mind join my eyes in dirty thoughts. As soon as Iruka came out, I rushed in and changed too. I came out and saw Iruka sitting on the couch, wit his tone chest just shining; I shook my head and sat next to him. I must admit that he looked funny in purple baggy pants you could tell that it just didn't look right. I tried to keep my eye off him but he was so fine that I couldn't take it any more. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his muscular arm move over and wrap itself around my waist. My hand start to get a mind of its own as it rubbed up and down his abdomen and chest.

"Can you please stop?"

Iruka said. I looked up in to his eye and I couldn't believe what happened next.

(Iruka's Prov.)

My eyes met with Idril's for the first time in a couple of minutes and something about how she looks and how she said

"sorry"

that I just loved. With out realizing what I was doing I bent down and placed her lips on mine, her lips were soft yet strong. The small peck turned into a fast tongue war and she was wining. She was now on her back with me on top, her figures running all over my back and hair. My right hand cup her cheek and worked its way down and started to remover her shirt when I heard a small moan come from her lips. I stopped and sat saying I was sorry but Idril just said

"Its OK I liked it"

and stared to kiss me again. I felt her hands run over my chest working their way to down, planning remove the pants. I couldn't let her out do me so I ripped her shirt off and started to kiss her beast hearing her moan out my name. I cup her left breast and suck her right until it was rock hard then I switched. Her moan got louder as I worked my way down. I felt her slip out from under me I sat up to see what was wrong before I knew it she had ripped off my pants and was now sucking my manhood. Her wet lips licking me like a lollipop slowly slipping in and out of her mouth, it was driving me crazy. I could feel her smirk as she slowed the pace even more. I couldn't take it anymore, pushes her on the floor, and ripped off her pants. Her woman hood was wet and just got wetter as I fingered it. Idril pulled my face in for another passionate kiss, which was much better than the last. When our lips part I swear I heard, Idril beg for me inside her. I added another finger and rubbed my thumb on her clit. This time she said it louder and I did was she wished. I pulled my figures out slowly and then push my manhood into her gently at first but then Idril said.

"You don't have to go slow on my count."

With that I didn't hold back any longer and thrusted in to her. Her tight wall felt so great, going in and out. She was in the rhythm as me faster than I expected. Soon I stared to fill myself lose control. Idril came fifteen minutes later and I after her. Hearing her scream my name was the beast part as her nails dug into my back skin. We kept this up for half the night when we finally fell asleep we were laying on our side with me still in her.

(End Prov.)

The next morning I woke to the warmth of Iruka and the cold of the wooden floor under me. When I tried to move I felt that Iruka was still in me, so I have to wake him up and with out starting something had him remove himself from me. We got in the shower removing his clothes from the shower first and as soon as I turned the water on, I could feel Iruka kissing my neck. Feeling his body behind me, as his hands ran up and down my body. I turned around to lock my lips with his feeling my hands run though his long hair. Iruka pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I pushed him back and looked in to his chocolate-coated eyes.

"Remember we got to work today so we can't fool around right now."

"Heh I know"

We finished our shower, got dress, ate breakfast, and headed off to work holding hands.

We were walking in the town center when we heard the sound of horses coming this way. A dust cloud in the distance comes closer. In a flash, a man with spiky dark blackish purple hair and black eyes had a trope of solider on each side of him. My grip tightens around Iruka's hand as I thought of this man burning this village apart because I knew what he would do. This man, this poor excuse for a king was my father. Tsunade rushed out and started yelling at my father.

"Who do you think you are coming into this village with out permission?"

My father looked down with his cold lifeless eyes "You must be the Kage of this village."

"I am."

"I'm King Maki of the Air Country. I'm here looking for my daughter."

"What make you think she's here?"

My father holds out a bunch of crumble prices of papers in his hand.

"Because these letters are address form here."

My hands were now shaking viciously.

"Idril are you alright?"

Iruka asked holding my hands. I looked up at him unable to say a word.

"All right men move out. Remember the princess has a birthmark in the shape of the rare sayuritiger lily on her back"

The soldiers started grabbing women and ripping their shirts.

"You have no right to do this!"

Tsunade Yelled

"STOP IT NOW"

I yelled running out of the crowd that had now gathered.

"Please stop"


	4. Sacrifice

(Iruka's Prov.)

"Who do you think you are telling me, the king of the Air country what to do."

I saw Maki point at Idril with a dark look in his eyes. I turned to Idril to hear her say,

"I think I'm Idril Katashi princess of the air country and your daughter."

The king put his index finger to his chin as a smirked appeared on his face.

"Oh really? Soldiers seize her."

Solders forced Idril on her stomach.

"Idril"

I yelled running to her side hearing the sound of her shirt being ripped off her back. Before I could take a step, she stooped me dead in my tracks with a cold glare.

"Don't get involved you pathetic cold blooded blood sucking second level ninja."

Everyone gasped and my eyes widened as I saw a faded flower looking birthmark on her back. One of the soldiers picked her up and held her hands behind her back like she was some criminal being charged with a crime.

"Sir we got a problem."

The soldier said.

"What?"

"The birthmark is slowly fading away."

"WHAT?"

Then Idril's so-called father jumped down from his horse walked over to where she was and forcefully turned her around. Maki pushed Idril down and the soldier picked her up to face Maki. Maki grabbed her face and yelled.

"How dare you soil our family's name! Tell me you wench who deflowered you now!"

My fists clenched tight wondering how could I just stand here and watch this.

"None of your Bee's wax."

Idril said spitting in Maki's face.

"WHY YOU!"

Maki's right fist rose up and swung down toward Idril. What happen next, I can't really explain.

(End Prov.)

(King Maki's Prov.)

I felt a smirk form on my face, as a man with brown hair in a ponytail and a scar across the middle of his nose intercepted my punch with his face. Idril's eyes were wide open and her mouth hung open unable to speak. My fist slips down his cheek and on to the collar of his shirt. I clutched his shirt collar tight and picked him up four inches so that we were eye level.

"So you the pathetic asshole who deflowered my daughter?"

He just continued to stare at me.

"TELL ME NOW!"

I yelled in his face shaking him. He looked down at the grown and muttered

"yes."

I knew it, this man took my daughter value away and now I'm going to make him pay for this, big time.

(End Prov.)

That idiot I told him to stay back why he didn't listen. Now Father is going to kill him or maybe worse. I have to think of something but what? I could feel tears build up and slid down my cheek at the thought of losing Iruka.

"Father please don't hurt him."

I said looking up in to his eyes. Father and Iruka faced me with a look of shock on their faces.

"Heh what's it to you if I hurt him or not it's not like you love him beside you worthless now."

Father said almost enjoining the pain I was in.

"Please spare Iruka and I'll return home with you and marry Uzi as you wished in the first place."

A sneer of amusement became visible on his face as he through Iruka to the ground.

"I don't know Idril. Now that your value as dropped so much I don't know if Uzi will take you now besides your little stunt for escaping our country. What do you think Uzi?"

Suddenly out of the blue Uzi emerged beside my father then dashed over to my side.

"Princess Idril I missed you so, of course I'll take you. You are the rarest jewel in my life and I will do anything to have you even if you are crack a little. If you know what I mean."

He said with my hands clasped in his. I wanted to gag from all the junk this weirdo was barking out but for Iruka sake I hold it in.

"uh thanks I think."

"Besides princess I know why you really left in the first place."

I felt my throat dry out when he said that my heart skipped a beat and my muscle tensed.

"You left because…"

my knees stared to shake and I felt at that moment, that was the end.

"You got cold feet."

I about fell over as well as everyone else. I should have known better Uzi wasn't close to being bright enough, to even begin to figure out why I left. My father coughed to bring us bad from our thoughts.

"So Uzi do you still want to marry my worthless daughter?"

Uzi stood up and saluted my father

"Of coarse King Maki. I would have no other way."

"You have to leave Iruka alone and promise not to harm him or this village"  
I yelled.

"Heh Of course I will."

Father turn and got back on his horse and whispered to a near by guard then looked at me.

"I'll give you five minutes to say good-bye to that man you love."

I sat down next to Iruka and hugged him tight fighting bad tears that desperately attempted to escape.

"Idril, why are you doing this?"

"Iruka you better just forget about me and move with you life."

"What are you talking about Idril?"

I pulled away from Iruka and slapped him in the same spot my father punched him moments ago.

"I said forget about me now do it."

I yelled standing up. I tried to give him a look of hate and disgust but I could only feel the look of sadness and regret on my face.

"Times up, get moving you slut."

A guard said pushing me away, toward Uzi's horse. The guard tied my hand behind my back and bond my feet together, then though me over Uzi's hoarse like a piece of luggage and not like the fragile ones either. I could feel Uzi rub my butt as he asked the guard to blindfold me, I wanted so much to hit him but I knew if I did that then I risk putting Iruka and the village back in danger. I was now blindfolded on a horse with Uzi rubbing my butt like a good luck charm as we rode away, away back to the my country, my home, and the one place I never thought I would be going back to so soon. One thought ran though my head

'what…what did my father whisper to that guard and why… why did he give me five minutes to say good bye, that wasn't like him. What could he be up to?'

(Iruka's Prov.)

I was still sitting on the ground where Idril left me in shock of what had just happen and most of all what she said. Even though Maki punched way harder then Idril's slap the slap hurt the most. When I couldn't see Idril blindfolded face in the distance any more I stood up and dusted myself off. I didn't know weather I so run after her and save her or just do what she said and forget about her. The rain started to fall when a guard from Idril's kingdom tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir I need to have a word with you regarding what Princess Idril was doing here for the past five months."

I looked over to Tsunade; she nodded in agreement and walked back to her office. The crowd had now cleared so now, it was just me and the guard just standing there in the pouring rain. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, as I looked down my version blurred and I stared to see double of a hand in my gut. I tried to fight back but before I could do anything, everything went black. The last thing I hear before losing consciousness was the Guard mumbling,

"You will pay for poising the Princess's mind."

(End Prov.)


	5. Pain and Tortured

I could feel the horse travel over the rough gravel road as I heard the sound of birds chirping in the distant. Uzi was talking about the wedding, how beautiful it would but I just ignored him after two hours of non stop talking. I swear I think he had his whole life planed out way back before I even knew him.

"I think we're far enough from the village that you can untie me"

I yelled at Uzi.

"Ah so you miss seeing my handsome face all ready my dear that's so sweet."

Uzi said stopping the horses and with laugh asked a guard to get me down and untie me. When the blind fold came off I could see Uzi was standing right in front of me and when the last rope was off he kissed me with out no warning. I was so shocked that I barley noticed his tongue entering my mouth, when I felt it against my tongue I bit down hard. He pushed away; screaming like no man should, falling to the ground.

"Damn woman what the hell was that for are you trying to destroy that village?"

I looked down at the ground coving my eyes from him as my fist clenched tight. I sat down by his side and looked him in the eyes with a fake smile of joy on my face. What I did next I wish I could forget, I placed my lips on his and kisses him deeply, letting our tongues join together. When we parted a look of satisfaction was on his face.

"Uzi I um..."

Before I could finish my sentence Uzi places a finger to my lip and helped up on to his horse without a word said. As we began to move again my thoughts lingered on the kiss and why I kissed him. I grabbed my chest where my heart laid and could feel pain that I never felt in me build up, this pain hurt so much as if a sword had stabbed me through the chest yet there was no physic mark. This pain for which I had no name for had sadness and anger rolled into one. The pain, that brought images of Iruka to my mind and silent tears to my face.

(Iruka's Prov.)

I work up to the sudden feel of cold water being dumped over me. As my vision be came clear I could see I was in a dungeon. A man dresses all in black with a mask coving his face looked at me with hate and a whip in hand. I tried to move my hands but chains help them to the wall.

"Now tell me what did you do to the princess?!"

He said smacking the whip on his other hand impatiently. I just looked at him confess trying to understand his question but unfortunately I had little to no time to think. He hit me with the whip several times leaving long bloody scars across my chest and face. I bit my lip trying to fight my screams of pain as the whip continued endlessly. When he finally stopped my right eye was so covered in blood I couldn't open it, blood dripped down to the stony floor as I gasped for air.

"One more time what did you do to the princess? This time talk"

"I did nothing to her!"

I said calmly looking at him.

"You lie; there is no reason why she would leave unless you did something. NOW TELL ME WHAT THAT "SOMETHING" IS!"

He cracked the whip on me again. Hour after hour of question and beatings, nothing I said was every good enough. When he left for the day, I could only hang my head to exhaust to do anything. I felt so weak to weak to care any more I just wanted to die. Thought ran through my head wondering why did I ever be come a ninja I was just to weak, like the time when Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing a scroll. Naruto ended up saving me. This time was no different I'm just too weak that's why Idril protected me. How could she see anything in me? Why did she love me I could never protect her and I didn't even try. The more I thought about it the more pain I felt through out my body. The last thing I remember was wishing if I could see Idril's face one more time.

(End Prov.)

(Kakashi's Prov.)

I was on my way to Tsunade's office since the family problem with Idril the whole village had been in an up roar about if this Maki guy had the right to take Idril away or so my team says anyway. I knocked on the fifths door then went in, but the look I saw on her face was not what I expected. She had almost a worried look mixed with guilt on her face. Her eyes had flames blazing in them as tears lined her eyes.

"Kakashi I'm glad your here as you know or soon know the new Chuunin teacher was taken away by King Maki of the Air County. We have reason to believe that they took Iruka to as a means of making sure that Idril would not do anything to hasty. Your mission is to Bring Iruka back that is all. This will be an A class ranking. Before you live you might want to read this."

She handed me an envelope.

"Now go!"

In a flash I was gone making my way to the Air country.

(End Prov.)

(Naoko's Prov.)

As soon as I heard that Lady Idril was home I rusted to see her. When I entered her room she was looking in the mirror as if searching for an answer to an unsolvable problem.

"Lady Idril are you alright?"

I asked her as tears ran down her face. She did not answer me just lowered her head and asked

"Naoko what's this pain I'm feeling in my chest. It feels different than any feeling I ever felt before. Every time my heart beats the image of Iruka comes into my mind and my heart hurt worse."

She looked at me as I started braiding her hair.

"The feeling you have is heart-ach and that's a feeling you get when you betray some one you loved or you miss them."

I answer with a smile one my face. I had managed to read the last letter she had sent me before King Maki took it away. I was so happy that Idril had found some who loved her and that she love too.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone right now."

Idril said looking at me though the mirror.

"Yes ma'am."

And with that I left the room slowly closing the door hearing Idril's agonizing cries of sorrow. I held back my tears as my nails dug into the door. I couldn't endure to hear my best friend in pain I know what I had to do even if it meant I wouldn't be happy. I looked at her door one more time before going down the hall to the one person that I know would help Idril.

(End Prov.)

"Just twenty hours until I would get married to Uzi"

That's what I kept telling myself as I fell asleep crying. I wanted so much to back out of this marriage so much but I knew what Uzi would do and I loved Iruka to much. I would give up anything as long as he's safe even my happiness.

When I fell asleep I had a horrifying dreamed Of Iruka in chains screaming for help but no would help him a crowd just stared at him. A whip came down thrashing him every where. I screamed for it to stop but no one heard me. The man in black that was beating Iruka using a knife and stabbed Iruka in the guts as Iruka's screams was the worse thing I ever heard. I covered my ear and closed my eyes to block out the image.

I woke up breathing heave looking up at the ceiling feeling sweat run down my face. I jump out of my bed and looked out my window to see the sunrise and knew I was doomed.


	6. The Truth is Out

(Naoko's Prov.)

I walked into a large room, five times bigger then Idril's. A woman with dark blue hair ,wearing a long flowing dress, was sitting by a mirror brushing her hair.

"What is it Naoko?"

she said looking at me with her red eyes through the mirror. I looked away as I fought to find the words I wanted to say.

"Queen Alitas...as we both know princess Idril is back. What are we going to do.. about the wedding?"

"Nothing."

"What? How can you say that, your daughter is about to marry someone she doesn't love."

"I have already helped her leave this country once. All she had to do was keep away from Maki."

"but Queen Alitas-"

Alitas turned around and looked at me with anger pouring from her eyes.

"No! Now get out."

I turn to face the door but i didn't leave. I looked at the floor ready to pull out my ace card.

"Queen Alitas you did the same thing when you were Idril's age. Don't let her make the same mistake and merry someone she dose not love. After all you do still love-"

"Thats enough! leave me!"

I gave Queen Alitas one last glance and left slamming the door behind me.

(End Prov.)

(Queen Alitas' Prov.)

I punched the mirror, my own blood mixed with the shards of glass, ashamed of my own reflection. Naoko was right I ran away when I was younger and I too fell in love. He was a pervert with white long hair spiky at the top.

Tears ran down my face, I had to know did Idril fall in love or was it just a lie.

(End Prov.)

A light knock came at my door but I didn't answer. My mother gracefully walked in as a length of her dress followed behind her. I turned from the windows with tear stains running across my face. Her dark eyes soften with worry but I could see an even greater worry burning behind. Mother took her eyes off me and looked to the wedding dress hanging on the wall near me.

"Do you love him?"

she said casually

I was taken back my heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"Uzi...well...I"

"I don't mean Uzi. It's as plain as day that you don't love him. I mean Iruka."

I felt my face turn red and let off steam. I knew I love him but to tell my mother was another thing. Silence flooded the room as I braced to answer her question. I looked to the floor my eyes hoping to find the words down there.

"I love Iruka with-"

I was cut off by my body suddenly shaking I fell on my hands and knees, my stomach grinding into knots. I dug my nails into the cold hard floor cheeping them. A second later vomit come pouring out of my mouth by the gallons. It ran across the floor only stopping a foot of so from mother's feet. I took several deep breaths but it started up again and I felt another wave come. Mother helped me up and ran me into the bath room. We manged to get to the toilet just in time. While I was losing my breakfast, mother asked a maid to fetch ginger ale to sooth my stomach.

When I got the ginger ale I gulped it down and too a deep breath as I walked to my bed to lay down. Mother sat on the side of the bed looking at me with undying love and happiness in her eyes. Then she bent down and whispered in my ears words I never dreamed to hear coming form her.

"What...you sure?"

I whispered practically speechless.

She just nodded her head. Silence came over us again as the words wondered around in my head.

'Idril, Honey I need to tell you something. I-"

Mother's words were stopped by a hard knock at the door.

"One minute."

Mother said franticly.

she pulled out a key with paper wrapped around it from a secret pocket in her dress.

"Take this it's the key to the dungeon where Iruka is ."

"What"

I whispered.

Another knock came again.

"One more minute!"

I yelled this time.

"Please take it, its up to you and if you can find a guy named Jiraiya, give him this letter"

I grabbed the key with shaky a hand as I did, my door was busted down.As the dust cleared I hind the key and letter in my bra.

"My beloved princess"

Uzi said running in my room and hugging me.

Mother just looked at him and sighed with relief that he was to stupid to figure out what was going on. I would have to but I couldn't breath.

"Nice. To. See. You . To. Uzi."

I said between breaths

"What are you doing here, you know its bad luck to see your bride before the wedding."

Mother said joking.

Uzi released his tight grip on me and looked at my mother then back to me. As I was catching my breath mother walked out leaving me alone with Uzi. I gave no eye contact as Uzi cooked at the wedding dress walking toward it.

"You Know I love you with all my heart. Every thing I do, I do it for you, so please Princess don't get cold feet again."

I was at lose for word. I was starting to feel bad about hating the guy after all he was just a love sick puppy. Uzi turned around and smiled at me with tears hidden in his eyes. As he started to walk past me he said

"or else"

then left. all the guilt , all the feels of sorrow , and all the regret left me. I realized then that I was at a crossroads one way leads me to a life of sadness marrying Uzi and letting Iruka live, Our life would be a lie. Thee other way is being with Iruka to the end of our days just the three of us.

Maids came in and helped me changed as my mind wondered what should I do and how to do it.

(Iruka's Prov.)

The door of my stone cold room creaked as Uzi the man Idril decided to marry to save me, and my worthless life came in with a Stern look on his face. I was now hanging from the ceiling connected by chains. Chains rose from the floor and bound my legs.

"You absurd imbecile!"

Uzi yelled at me punching me in the face making my closed wounds reopen. He kept punching me, kicking me in the chest, stomach and face. I didn't feel a thing I was numb if it wasn't for the rattling of the chains i would have thought that Uzi was just poking me.

"Why dose Idril even love you."

He screamed missing me and punched the wall behind me. I didn't care. I was worthless. A smirk appeared on his face as he pulled out a bag from who knows where.

"Doesn't matter. after to day you'll be just a bad dream."

Uzi pulled out a handful of Senbon Needles and one by one stabbed them into me. at first it didn't hurt but after the fifth one pain shot through my body. my legs felt like concrete and my vision was so blurry I started seeing double. Uzi's laugh seem to ring from every corner of the room.

"Now not matter what happens Idril can never run back to you."

Uzi said patting my cheek and an evil smile. the chains that held me up loosened and I fell to the floor with a hard thud. He kicked me in the gut causing blood to come up and out of my mouth. Uzi turned and walked away.

"now for the one little thing that Idril has that could remind her of you."

he held up a needle with poison dripping out of it.

"what little thing could she have that would remind her of me."

I said spiting out blood.

Uzi turned and looked at me with his famous evil smirk.

"You don't know? well its the monster she is-"

Uzi word were lost by the slamming of the door.

"get...get back here. Tell me now!"

I yelled. I tried to move but my legs were broken is several places and the poison was catching up to me. my arms flopped on the floor and drool ran out of my mouth on to the floor. I was starting to believe I was going to die with out knowing what was going on with Idril.

(End Prov.)

I slowly walk down the runway my left arm wrapped around my father's. Step by step i made my way down in a red kimono a white one under it and pink ruffles sticking out of my selves. I felt tears slide down my face but i ignore them.

"Are those tears of joy?"

my father ask with a twinkle in his smile.

I gave him a weak smile but said nothing.

The music faded away and I was now standing right besides Uzi as the minster started talking. memories of all the times Iruka and I shared seemed to flash before my eyes . each word the minster spoke reminded me of something of Iruka's.

"Do you Prince Uzi take Princess Idril to be you wife in sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. To death do you part?"

The minsters words seem to have a tone that should never be heard at a wedding.

"I do."

Uzi said with little joy in his voice.

"And do you Princess Idril take Prince Uzi to be you husband and future King of our Country in sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. To death do you part?"

"I...I...d-d"

The words would not come not matter how much I tried and the memories kept flooding my mind. I looked up into Uzi's cold eyes that seem to sing ' you have no choice it's to late to turn back.' I closed my eyes cleared my head and throat.

"I Princess Idril of the Air County and future Queen..."

Everyone fell silent and the air around me became tense as I prepared to say the words that would change my life forever.

"I do not and will not take Uzi as my husband in this life nor in the next."

The whole crowd gasped in shock and anger and furry burned in Uzi's eyes.

"Why you!?"

Uzi roared as he pulled out a poison needle and aimed it at my stomach.

" I will save you from that monster."

I blocked and punched him, sending flying into a wall. I pick up my thick dress and run up the runway to Iruka my Iruka. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist holding me back. I turn to see father looking at me and saying

"Idril don't you even dare think about that lower class man."

"Maki let her go"

Mother yells kicking him to the floor and making him loosen his grip on me.

"Run Idril, RUN!"

Mother screams.

I run down many halls searching many room dodging and punching all the guard in my way. all the while my dress slowly rips apart.

(Alitas' prov)

I pulled at dagger out of my long sleeves and held it up prepared to kill Maki. Maki slowly got to his feet a look of shock was on his face.

"Alitas how could you? Why? Why would you do this to me and our daughter?"

I just looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"You were right."

Right? Right about what Alitas? Tell me now!"

I ran at him with all my might and stabbed him in his right lung. I backed away and let Maki fall on all fours, blood dripping from the dagger.

" Maki you were right about Idril when she was born."

Maki looked up at me his cold eyes now showed sadness and regret.

"How? how could you lie to me?"

I sat down on my knees and rolled Maki over and lead his head on my lap."

" I lied to you because I wanted to save my baby at all cost."

Maki lifted his left hand and placed it on my cheek covering it in blood and tears ran down his face.

" I love you Alitas."

Now tears were running down my face as my right hands reached for the dagger

I know but I didn't love you and ..."

I pulled out the dagger making Maki gasp for air and got up leaving him to died alone but before leaving I looked at him on last time.

"I still don't"

with that I walked away with a bloody dagger in my hand.

(end prov.)

I ran down an empty hall to a dusty door that looked like one touch and it would turn to dust. I took out the key and placed it in the hole, unlocking the door and opening it. As soon as I slammed the door open there laid a badly beaten up dieing Iruka. I rushed to his side and turned him over on his back. Scares cover his body.

" Iruka? Iruka can you hear me?"

I shouted and gental shacking him. Iruka's eyes open half way as a little smile creped his face.

"Idril I'm so happy I get to see you for the last time."

"what do you mean Iruka?"

His smiles quickly faded away has his eyes closed.

"Iruka wake up! please Iruka!"

I begged as tears racing out of my eyes.

I stood up and through Iruka over my should , ran out of the room and down the hall.  
before long I was trapped by a group of guards surrounding me. I couldn't fight because of Iruka and couldn't set him down not with oncer three hundred guards around me. The guard were closing in on me and I seriously thought this was the end when a giant explosion cleared away most of the guard by a near by wall. the smoked chocked my throat but when it cleared I saw a man with a mask and head protector covering most of his face. I signed me to come to the hole and I did I jumped though and handed him Iruka as we ran to a forest and kept going.

We soon stop in the middle of the forest and he filled me in on who he was and what he was doing in the air country. We laid Iruka down and covered him up with the covers the kakashi had packed. Sweat ran down Iruka's face as I placed a cool rag on his forehead and covers his wounds in ointment that kakashi had with him. Kakashi sat up in a tree keeping watch and reading his book while I held Iruka's cold hands.

It was late at night now the fire Kakashi had started was the only light for miles my eyes were getting heave but I wanted to stay awake to make sure Iruka lived.

"you better get some sleep"

Kakashi said still reading his book.

I ignored him and held Iruka's hand tighter.

"Idril..."

Iruka muttered

"what is it?"

Iruka opened his eyes and placed his left hand on my face.

"Idril I'm sorry I'm so weak. I should have protected you better. You don't deserver me. you would be better off with some one more like kakashi."

he said barley above a whisper.

I held back tears and place the hand I was holding on my stomach.

"I don't care if you weak or not. Your smart and kind. Thats all that matters to me. I love you Iruka plus... we need you here."

Tear slid slowly down my faced.

"What do you mean we?"

Iruka asked his breathing now becoming heavy.

"Iruka your going to be a daddy"

The sounds of the forest faded out and a heart warming smile appeared on Iruka's face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"yep"

Iruka closed his eyes with the smile still on his face.

"Iruka? Iruka!...IRUKA?!"


	7. Just One More Thing

I walk up and down the hall wondering if Iruka would be fine. It's been almost a week and Iruka had yet to open his eyes once. Tsunade said she removed the poison but the damage it had down Iruka might never wake up. My wound looked like scats compared to the damage on him.

"You shouldn't worry so much you'll make yourself sick."

I heard Tsunade say walking out of another patient's room.

"I know."

I said under my breath.

"Then again its only natural."

she said with a hopeful smile.

" did you send the letter I gave you"

I said trying to change the subject.

"yep this morning."

"Tsunade come quick!"

We heard a nurse yell from Iruka's room. dashing in we saw Iruka trying to sit up as the nurse holding him down.

"Where's Idril? Is she all right? Hows the baby? Tell me please!"

He screamed and reopening his wounds.

"Iruka? "

I whispered. walking slowly to him think it might be a dream and as soon as I get to the bed I would wake up.

"Idril?"

He laid back down as I sat on the side of the bed tears of joy running down my face and half a smile.

"Idril are you all right? Hows the baby?"

I closed my eyes tears still flooding down. I lean down and place a gently kiss on his strong sweet lips. Breaking the I open my eyes slowly holding my hand on my stomach.

"We're both just find. All three of use are."

"I so glad."

I place another loving kiss on him.

(Jiraiya's Prov.)

After a nigh of sake and research Watching naruto train was putting me to sleep.

"ca, ca"

I looked up to see an The leaf villages massager bird over head. I held out my arm letting it Land. In is bag was a letter addressed to me. Opening the letter it read:

* * *

_Dear Jiraiya _

_ Its been awhile. 25 yeas and nine mouths to be exact. I know you probably have long forgotten me. I knew I broke you heart by leaving and running away to marry Maki. You must know by now that it was to save you. I don't mean to call you weak it just to protect you and some one else. Jiraiya please protect Idril, our daughter and watch over her for me. Make sure she and our grand child stay safe. Tell her the truth if you want, she's in her fathers hands now._

_The woman who will always love you  
Alitas_

* * *

I smiled with joy and shock. Me a father I had my thoughts with...well you know but never this.

"I will Alitas"

I said under my breath.

"what was that purvey sage!"

Naruto yelled

"I said you need to work harder kid"

(end prov.)

(9 mouths later)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed feeling the contractions as someone was reaching a hand inside my stomach and squeezing, then letting go,the squeezing getting harder and faster every second. The whole time Tsunade kept saying.

"Keep pushing."

Sweat racing down every part of me as i held Iruka's hand causing him to scream along.

"Your doing well."

He would say when he could.

"One more push Idril come on"

Tsunade yelled as i pushed with all my might feeling like I'm pushing a watermelon through a straw.

"Waaa, annnnn, waaa"

Our baby cried.

"Congratulations its a baby boy."

Tsunade wrapped him in towels and handed him to me. He had brown eyes and my hair, for what was there.

"What our you going to name him?"

she said through his cries

I looked to Iruka then back at our strong son.

"His name is Sayro Umino."

We said together smiling, holding our child, our new mission in life.

* * *

The end 


End file.
